Not the same
by roxyfire57
Summary: Set after the Majin Buu saga. Trunks has some musings about his father, and his alternate timeline counterpart. Pretty sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the Majin Buu Saga, during the birth of Trunks's sister, Bra.**

Trunks have always loved his parents' stories. They told him about the dragonballs, about the evil villians, about outer space, about the otherworld. But the one he enjoyed the most, the one he continuously bugged them to tell him again, was about Cell.

Not specifically about Cell. More about another mysterious character, one his mother referred to as his mirai self. His father, well, just called him "the older brat". Not that Trunks really minded, he was used to that term.

He enjoyed listening to his mother tell him about his alternate timeline counterpart. Sometimes, in his dreams, Trunks would get faint memories of his older self. But the best part, he felt, was the part Cell killed him. It was not that Trunks liked the prospect of dying. It was what came next-the part when his father jumped in, full of rage.

The child himself had heard many versions. One from Gohan, his best friend's older brother. One from Krillin, the short guy. One from his mother. And one from Yamcha, his mother's ex. As far as he was concerned, however, Trunks knew they all ended the same way-"See? Your father does care."

It was only the version he received from his father, that confused him.

The story was the same, the ending was the same. But after that, Trunks had asked, "Do you miss him?"

"Why." Vegeta replied. "Of course I do." He had said it in the most expressionless of ways that Trunks was not sure whether or not to believe him. Instead he asked, "how about me?" Vegeta paused for a while, presumingly thinking, then said, "both of you are different."

"How different?" Vegeta had said nothing, preferring to stare out the window. Trunks assumed the conversation had ended, and he felt he was proven right when Vegeta got up to leave. But his father stood in the doorway for a while, then gave him an answer. "You're both Trunks, but you're not the same."

It was only a few years later, after the events of Majin Buu, that Trunks began to realise what he meant.

When the normally stoic prince had pulled his son in for a hug, Trunks couldn't be more happy. He was, of course, more than glad when his father told him he was proud. Then Vegeta blew up.

It was such a blow to the young heir, he began to question his father's words about being proud of him. Then, he began to wonder-what type of pride was it?

His training in the hyperbolic time chamber was, not only a platform for success but also a time where the 8-year-old thought more than he ever did. And there came the question-what type of pride was it?

He knew the way his mother was proud of her inventions, the way Chi Chi was proud of Gohan's work, the way Goku was proud of Goten. He knew how it was different from the way Yamcha was proud of his new car, or the way 18 was proud of her new shoes, or the way Goten was proud of his new toy. What Trunks did not know was, what category did his father's pride for him belong too?

He hoped it was the former. He really hoped it was the former.

It was not.

Trunks had always been hoping to meet his mirai self. A year ago, he would have wanted to play with him, spend time together like brothers. Now,

Trunks would beat up his older counterpart.

About 5 years after Earth exploded, Bra was born. Trunks was 14 then. He loved his sister, he really did. He would give up his life before he let any harm get to her. But seeing his father by his mother's side, holding her hand throughout labor, broke something in his heart.

He stayed.

He stayed for Bra.

That was the only thing he could think about, with his heart pounding in his chest, and his mother's screams echoing in his head.

Trunks knew, when his mother was pregnant with him, Vegeta wasn't there. He had left to train somewhere in space, and had returned long after his birth. But he was told, he shouldn't blame his father-after all, he stayed behind after the Cell games. They said, "Vegeta was dealing with emotional problems back then. First time being a dad. He stayed for you in the end, you know?" No, Trunks did not know.

In fact, Vegeta staying behind after the Cell games was what bothered him the most.

He did not stay before the androids. Why? Trunks, he was there. It was before Vegeta knew the teenager from the future was his son, and had got to know him. No, Vegeta only knew about his current time son, the infant. And back then, Trunks knew, his father did not stay. For him.

It was only after the Cell games, after the realisation about Mirai Trunks, was that he settled down in Capsule Corporation.

Trunks watched his father whisper something to his yelling mother from behind the glass panel.

He felt cheated. He was glad his father stayed, really he was. But what Trunks was bothered about, was that Vegeta did not stay for him.

Vegeta stayed for Mirai Trunks, for the boy he trained with in the hyperbolic time chamber.

He stayed for Mirai trunks, to tell him that he would not abandon him.

He stayed for Mirai Trunks, the one he went into a rage for when he was killed.

He stayed for Mirai Trunks, the one he wanted his current son to grow up like.

He stayed for Mirai Trunks, the son who had truly awoken his heart.

And as Trunks held his baby sister, he felt tears run down his cheeks. Tears of joy, and tears of sorrow. He wanted to think, 'Welcome to this family', 'She looks so beautiful'. But he could not-his newborn sister was in his arms, and his thoughts were far from her. 'I'm a replacement.'

'I am a replacement, for my alternate timeline self. A replacement for someone my father loved."

He felt his father behind him, and his presence cold. It was a happy gathering, to celebrate a new family member. But Trunks had never felt more left out in his life.

It was then, Trunks finally knew what his father meant all those years ago. "You're both Trunks, but you're not the same."

And he never would be.

**How was it? Please R&R! If you like these kind of stories try my other fic "Happily Ever After". It's sad. Like, really sad. At least, that's what my reviewers say...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I heard some people want a happy ending, so here you go! I warn you though, there is some Vegeta OOCness and cheesiness... Please R&R! **

Trunks watched his mother tend to his fussing 1 month old sister. He felt a presence beside him. "Hey dad."

"Hn."

Bulma was rocking Bra back and forth in her arms, sitting on the bench under the shade. Trunks, and Vegeta who just joined his son, were 10 feet away under another tree.

"So...dad..." Trunks began. "Do you miss him?" There was no reply. "Future me, I mean. You know, the one from the cell games?.." There was an awkward pause for a few moments, and Trunks doubted Vegeta was even listening.

"You asked me before." Trunks looked up, and said nothing. There was nothing to say, really, and Trunks was mildly shocked Vegeta even remembered.

Vegeta waited for his son's reply. None came, so he thought for a moment, then said, "you want to ask me, if I could trade you in for him, would I do it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Trunks looked down, silent.

Vegeta pursed his lips. "I told you, you're both Trunks, but you're not the same."

Trunks nodded. He tried to hide his disappointment and possibly breaking heart using the one syllable that was able to express various emotions at once, yet keep them vague. "Oh."

There was another silence.

"He's not you, Trunks."

Trunks looked at his father, trying and failing to conceal his surprise.

"He lived in an apocalyptic world constantly being hunted down by monsters. You lived here constantly being spoilt by that mother of yours." Vegeta looked up at the sky. "You share the same name, the same parents, the same genetics. But there's no doubt you both are different."

He turned back to stare his son in the eyes. "I admit, there are many ways he is better than you. But, he added seeing his son's face fall, "he's not the one I saw growing up, is he?"

Trunks listened to Vegeta's words. "He's not the one I trained from the time he could walk. He's not the one that constantly bugged me. He's not the one that I lived and put up with. And he's not the one I blew up to save," Vegeta said that last part softly.

With that the saiyan prince stood up. He turned back to look at his son, who was thinking quietly. "Brat," he called. Trunks looked up. Vegeta let a small smile betray him on his lips, and for the first time he didn't really mind. "Happy Birthday."

With that he left to join his mate and daughter.

Trunks sat under the tree for a while longer. 'I'm not a replacement, huh.' he thought. 'So I'm more like a refund.' Trunks shook his head, chuckling to himself. 'No. no, wait. That's stupid. I'm more of a… an update.'

He laughed.


End file.
